


Sweet Lips

by fuwafuwaday



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: "then kaoru realizes she loves me and tomoe gets jealous", Chocolate, Diary Reading, F/F, Fluff, Friendly Fighting, Girls Kissing, Love Triangle, Princes and Princess, Teasing, haha oh no?!?!?, himari doesn't realize she's gay, please save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwaday/pseuds/fuwafuwaday
Summary: "What if... I write a love story about me being courted by two handsome princes... haha just kidding... unless..?" Himari thought to herself, but little did she know a group of people would read it the next day.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Uehara Himari, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Sweet Lips

" **THURSDAY** **,** **2-13-2020. 5:29PM**  
Dear diary,  
I'm finally out of school! i can't wait to just relax and eat all day ♡ but right now, I have absolutely _nothing_ to do! I'm so bored...

but today was so amazing! Kaoru-senpai asked me to help in cleaning the drama room, and of course i accepted!~ I picked up some pieces of thread here and there, and i had a chat with _her_! hhh ♡ we talked about her role in a future grand play, and she will play as the hero!! I could only imagine what she would wear~~ maybe a suit? with a cape? wahhh she's so beautiful I can't even imagine ♡♡

Tomoe is also really pretty~~ I can't believe i grew up with someone like _her_! why is she so pretty!?!?!? She's also really strong~ She's... so admirable omgg???

while I have nothing to do, maybe i should write a love story with them in it! I could be a princess in distress and they're both princes trying to protect me ♡ Time to get my brains on! Hey, hey, hoh!!! :D

**A Fleeting Tale**

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there was a princess with pale pink hair and emerald green eyes.

Her name is Himari, the youngest in the Uehara family.

She used to have a childhood friend named Tomoe from the Udagawa family, who was taken away from her when they were very young. Tomoe had to attend a school that was far away from her kingdom. It has been nine years since this happened, and the princess still wonders to this day how her long lost friend is doing.

Her father, however, was concerned about her missing Tomoe, so he made a plan of hosting a ball full of princes for Himari to find the one she loves and forget about Tomoe.

 _That ball is tonight._ Himari prepares and tries looking her best. Her rose-colored gown is embellished with beautiful, shiny jewels and glitter.

She went out of her room and walked down the grand stairs in an elegant manner. Every prince is mesmerized by how she looks.

She danced with some of the princes, but she didn't have an interest with any of them.

But then her eyes were locked to one prince, the fleeting prince that came from the Seta family! It's _Kaoru Seta_. She's tall, has purple hair, and attractive red eyes. Almost every princess admired her and dreamt about having the chance to marry her.

She stood there, love-strucked by the fleeting energy Kaoru radiated.

"Princess Himari, may I have this dance?" a voice snapped Himari from her dreams. It was Kaoru!

She couldn't believe it. She happily accepted and held Kaoru's hand. Her hands were soft and comfy, and she was also a great dancer. It felt like a dream. Ahhh, so fleeting!

After the ball was over, Himari laid down on her bed in her nightgown. She was sure to marry her, but then the thought of Tomoe appeared. She became terribly confused.

 _Who should she marry?_ There's still a chance Tomoe might come back. Ahhhh!!! What should she do!? So _befuddled!_

She closed her eyes and reflected about her decisions.

The next morning, _a dragon suddenly raids the kingdom!_

The dragon is green and looks somewhat scaly. It bashes the houses of villages and flies directly to the castle Himari is in.

The princess is unaware of what was happening, but then someone bashed into her room. "Himari, are you awake!?" a strong and familiar voice made her open her eyes immediately.

A tall figure was in front of her bed. She has long, sleek, maroon hair and turquoise eyes.

"Tomoe!?"

"Questions later, follow me!"  
Tomoe held out a hand and Himari quickly grabbed it.

They both ran along the corridors. The pale pink princess was sweating bullets and clenched on the tall prince's hand.

The dragon then broke through the corridor behind them. "Ahh! What the heck!?" Himari screamed. She almost tripped on the creased carpet, but Tomoe's strength helped her get up.

They entered a bunker and the tall woman made Himari sit down on the floor comfortably.

"Tomoe, why are you here and why is there a dragon outside?" the princess asked.  
"Oh, haha. I already graduated in that school."  
"Already!?!? That fast!? I still have 2 years left.."  
"I mean... it's different than your school. And about the dragon, I don't know either hahaha"

Tomoe comforted Himari for a bit and it seems like the situation about the dragon has exacerbated. The prince has no choice but to try defeating it.

Tomoe turned the knob, then Himari shouted, "hey, what are you gonna do? There's literally a dragon outside!"  
"I will defeat it. Don't worry,"  
Himari stared at Tomoe in shock. "Are you sure about that?" the princess is in doubt  
"Of course!" the prince replied happily.

Tomoe went out the bunker and Himari was nervous about what was going to happen to her. The door was closed shut

Tomoe pulled out her sword, and then battles the dragon. Himari watches her through the window in the bunker. Ahh, so hot!

But then, Kaoru jumps in the battle with her fleeting sword! They were both so handsome... They gripped on their swords firmly while fighting the dragon.

The battle was ephemeral, and the dragon has left. Himari was in awe and was relieved the both of them lived.

She went out of the bunker and saw the both of them staring at each other.  
"Who are you?" Tomoe raised her voice.  
"Fufu... I am Kaoru from the Seta family."  
"Why are you here?"  
"I have to protect a little kitten that lives in this castle."  
"Are you talking about Himari?"  
"Ahh, yes! Of course! Such a fleeting name..."

"Hey, you two! Stop it!" the pink princess shouted at them. They both stopped and looked at her.

Himari's childhood friend, Tomoe, who had a fierce look on her face faded into a face of a child who had seen a Christmas gift. The prince felt a feeling of serendipity just seeing her childhood friend whom she has feelings for. These thoughts of Tomoe suddenly got disturbed by King Uehara's voice.

"I am honored that you two have shown bravery in your souls to protect my daughter. Perhaps we shall invite you both to dinner to get to know you two better," Himari loves the idea. It was a dream of hers to be with the most handsome heroes to exist

The dinner had an awkward atmosphere, and everyone barely talked.

After dinner, Queen Uehara asked Himari who she would want to marry. She couldn't decide between the two. It was a difficult choice for her! The queen told this to the king, so he decided to set up Himari in a date with the two of them one at a time, so she's able to finalize who she will choose to marry.

The queen came up to the princess and said, "Himari, in order for you to choose who to marry, you have to go on a date with the both of them one at a time." "Okay! I can do that," she replied.

**DATE #1: Kaoru Seta**

_Himari and Kaoru go to a musical play together._

The princess put on her make up and dressed up. She opened the door and saw Kaoru in a white suit.

"Hello, dearest little kitten... I have arrived to pick you up so we can watch a fleeting musical play," Kaoru said.

They hold hands and get on a carriage; there was an awkward tension between them.

"I just want to say that you look really fleeting, and.." while Himari was thinking of something to add, Kaoru replied, "I know, little kitten. It makes me feel... magnificent.. that you think of me like that."

Himari went red when Kaoru said that.

They arrived to the musical and Himari tried grabbing Kaoru's hand during it. When she managed to put her hand on top of Kaoru's, Himari could see that she blushed a little.

The musical ended and they went out the theater together, holding hands.

"That was so amazing!" Himari said.  
"Yes... It was, indeed... very fleeting..." Kaoru replied as she raised her hand and did her usual hakanai pose. "Hehehe," the princess blushed as she laughed.

But then suddenly, Kaoru leaned to Himari and softly put her lips onto hers. Kaoru's lips were soft and it made her feel safe, and the awkward tension between them has disappeared. It was transient, but it was something the princess will never forget."

 **Moca:** Woww, I didn't know Hii-chan could write romance so well~ Though she forgot to add a period in some parts.

 **Tsugumi:** Himari-chan wrote this?

 **Ran:** Huh, she really is obsessed with Seta-senpai..

 **Tomoe:** Uhhh....

 **Ran:** Tomoe..? Are you all right?

_A few hours ago, Afterglow decided to stay together in the classroom after school. While they were chatting, Kaoru came in the classroom and asked for some help in cleaning the Drama Room, so of course Himari accepted. While she was cleaning, Moca decided to check out what's in Himari's bag, then she found her "secret diary". Of course she had to read it; Tsugumi, Tomoe, and Ran were against the idea because it was invading Himari's privacy, but Moca ignored that and read it anyways._

**Tomoe:** I'm confused, is this the ending?

 **R** **an:** I guess so, this was written yesterday.

 **Tomoe:** Aw man... And she didn't even write about how my date with her went.

_Tomoe said as she stretched her arms and laid back on her chair._

**Ran:** Tomoe-

 **Moca:** Oh my! Could it be? Our Tomo-chin has a crush on Hi-

_Tomoe suddenly got up and cut off Moca's sentence by raising her voice._

**Tomoe:** Hey, no! It isn't like that.

 **Moca:** Ohh... I didn't know Tomo-chin would be this violent..

 _Moca said as she dramatically lets out_ _a tear._

 **Moca:** But I'm 100% positive you actually have cru-

 **Tomoe:** Cut it out!

_The both of them fight playfully while Ran and Tsugumi watch them._

**Ran:** To be honest, reading that diary entry felt like the longest 5 minutes in my life.

 **Tsugumi:** Me too. I didn't know what was happening haha.. I wonder what was going on in Himari-chan's mind while writing it...

 **Ran:** Probably Seta-senpai.

 **Tsugumi:** I mean, you're not wrong; there were so much deep words there that Seta-senpai used.

 **Ran:** Yeah. She seems to always have a thing for masculine women.

 **Tsugumi:** It was pretty obvious...

_The fight between Tomoe and Moca is still ongoing and has escalated. Tomoe is trying to beat Moca with a textbook, but Moca kept on dodging the attacks while eating her leftover bread._

**Ran:** What the heck...

 **Moca:** Oof!

_Moca whimpered as she dropped her bread on the floor. Tomoe successfully managed to hit Moca on the head with her textbook! But the victory was short-lived when they could hear the classroom door slide. It was Himari._

**Himari:** Hi everyone! I'm ba-  
What the heck happened?

_Himari was staring at the position of Tomoe and Moca. Tomoe was on top of Moca holding a textbook, positioned like she's about to beat her, while Moca looked weak and her bread was on the floor._

**Tomoe:** Uhh...

 **Himari:** Tomoe! You bully! Can't believe you beat Moca up, oh my goodness...

 **Tomoe:** Haha, sorry!

_Tomoe got up and put down the textbook, but Moca was still lying down on the floor mourning over her bread._

_Himari looked around the classroom and realized her "secret diary" was on her desk when it should be inside her bag!!!_

**Himari:** Hey... Why is my diary on my desk? I thought I put it in my bag... Please don't tell me all of you read it.. _(oh god oh god oh god)_

_Himari turned pale while the rest were just staring at her._

**Ran:** We read it.

 **Himari:** Oh my god!!! How much did you read it!?

 **Tsugumi:** Actually, we only read your most recent entry with the story...

 **Himari:** Wait, no! That's the _worst_ entry you could have read!! This was a mistake.

_She cried loudly._

**Tomoe:** Himari!

 **Moca:** Y'know, you could've avoided this if you brought your bag with you...

 **Himari:** Yeah..!! I thought of that at first, but I then decided not to..

 **Tomoe:** ..Why?

 **Himari:** I don't know!!!

_Himari continued crying loudly._

**Himari:** I wanna go home now! This is embarrasing!!!

 **Tomoe:** Let me go with you.

 **Himari:** Huh?

_Tomoe held out a hand for Himari to grab. It was exactly the scenario she imagined in the story when the dragon destroyed the city!!! She sniffed and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief, then grabbed Tomoe's hand._

**Ran:** Tomoe really is like a mom, huh.

 **Tsugumi:** Yeah, she's a model citizen after all.

 **Moca:** A really mean mom, though....

_Moca said sarcastically as she fakely snuffled and wiped her non-existent tears from her face._

" _ **FRIDAY, 2-14-2020. 6:03PM**_

_Instead of going home, Tomoe and Himari are chilling on a bench in downtown, eating croquettes from Kitazawa Meat._

"Hey Tomoe, I just realized nobody said that today's Valentine's Day!" Himari said happily. "How did you not notice that... a crowd literally surrounded Seta-senpai and most of them were giving chocolates to her..." She replied in a disappointed tone.

"Hey... we still have a couple hours left before the shopping mall closes, so how about we buy some chocolates together?" Himari asked while her eyes sparkled at the thought. "That sounds great, sure!" Tomoe immediately changed in tone and accepted enthusiastically.

They finished their croquettes and threw the packaging at the trashcan, then ran to the nearest train station together and arrived at the mall. Calm music plays within the building and they both try to find a sweets shop nearby.

Limp Lamp, Pixy & Pink, Rion, LIFE is +, etc. Most of the stores they passed by are literally clothing, accessory, or household items stores. Until finally, they saw a store that smelled like heaven, a store that has its glass food displays filled with a variety of chocolate; a store named Chocolate Roll.

Tomoe and Himari's eyes shine brightly and immediately went in the store. There were a few chocolates that were limited until today, such as Giri Choco and Honmei Choco, and they were mesmerized about how appetizing and mouthwatering the variety of chocolates displayed.

The chocolates are designed in a somewhat unique way. One bar of chocolate displayed was designed with a big white, frilly bow and a handful of small pearls were dispersed on the bar. But the thing that really made them happy about discovering the store, is that the chocolates have fair prices and they have enough money to buy a box tied with a red, smooth ribbon.

They left the store joyfully and held hands. They found a vacant bench in the mall and sat down. Tomoe untied the ribbon and removed the cover, then when they saw the chocolates, they became excited to eat it.

"You eat it first," Tomoe said to Himari. "Okay," she replied as she grabbed one piece and ate it.

The chocolate melted in her mouth as she chewed, and the taste was delightful. Himari showed a very merry expression, and it was obvious that she liked it, so Tomoe grabbed a piece and ate it too.

The fact that it costed around 1300 yen made it even tastier. Though they nearly spent all of their weekly allowance, it was worth it. The both of them were happy with each other and felt mutual love. It felt like they were in a utopia together.

It's 8PM and the mall will soon close at 9PM. The day that Himari and Tomoe have been anticipating for is about to end when the mall closes, so they have to make a move. The box is already empty, and the only thing they talked about is their future plans in life.

"Tomoe, you've probably heard me say this a lot of times before, but I'd totally date you if you were a guy." Hearing Himari say that to Tomoe made her feel something different; it's the first time she felt this way despite hearing that _a lot._

"Ahaha, well... it doesn't matter if I'm a guy or not, you can still date me," what Tomoe just said made Himari flush.

"(What did she just say!?)" Himari thought to herself.

"Then... what if... I ask you that I want to date you right now?" She asked. "I'd say yes," Tomoe replied. "For real!?" "Yeah." "I thought you were just joking! Oh my god..." Himari was in disbelief.

"But I have to admit, I've liked you since the beginning.." Himari said. "Since we were kids?" Tomoe asked. "No! It was when we entered high school. I just denied it at first, but as time went on I couldn't control it, so I started showing subtle hints."

"Oh, so that's why you kept saying that you'd 'date me if I was a guy' almost every month." "Shut up! So, we're official now, I guess?"

"Yeah. You're precious to me." "And you're precious to me, too." They embraced with a light kiss, touching each other's soft, sweet lips.

 **THE** **END** "

**Author's Note:**

> i was originally going to make the ending poly (tomohimakao), but i'm uncreative and idk how i can add kaoru to the mall scene aside from her popping out of nowhere and say "dearest koneko-chans... what are you two doing this fine evening?" or something like that


End file.
